


相似灵魂

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·ABO向，双A设定·雪碧味柚X可乐味天·有关于信息素的私设，注意避雷·AA不容就得容——我与你相似灵魂，最该天生一对。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 顺手补档xN

01.一想到你就冒泡泡

 

夏日的冰场是个避暑的好地方，一直有人这么认为的。

忘了拿除味剂，有点难办。夏天一到，自己身上这一身味道，就容易让队里的人想把他丢进冰箱里冻上几个小时然后出来造福人类。金博洋有些生无可恋，在休息时间撑着脑袋坐在训练场的观众席上思考人生。火热的天气像一把火，要烧到人的眉毛似的，让他感到心烦意躁。金博洋没了把手缩着藏进袖子的机会，只能不断揉着小脸，被路过的隋文静看到随手一拍，成了群里聊天常用的表情包，大写的人间不值得.jpg。

“嚯，一口肥宅快乐水，一身胖肉陪我睡。”金杨带起一阵风从金博洋面前路过时夸张地深吸了一口气，他身上有些浓的芒果味让金博洋微微皱眉抬头看着同为Alpha的队友。金杨猜到金博洋的反应，无奈地耸肩道：“夏天到了，一直用的除味剂也不好用了，是时候要换个牌子。”

金博洋没吭声，身上不断散开的可乐味混着金杨的芒果味——差点造了个新碳酸饮料口味。

“咋了天总，怎么一幅很丧的样子？”金杨问，趁势摸了摸金博洋的脑袋。不得不说，不抹发胶的一头柔顺的毛这手感是真好，摸着摸着就容易上瘾，跟夏天金博洋的信息素一样，让人情不自禁。

“除味剂……”金博洋指了指自己。

噢。特殊情况，特殊处理。金杨心领神会，“没事，就是味道重了点，你等我一下。”

金杨说着就离开了一会，回来时拿了瓶新的除味剂，询问过金博洋的意见之后，“刷”的一下就喷了金博洋一身。

“除味快递，使命必达。这瓶送你了。”金杨一扬手把除味剂丢给了晃着脑袋像是要把身上淡淡香味甩掉一点的金博洋，忍俊不禁，“诶，我说，你也不用太在意啦，现在快彻底封闭训练，就咱们几个在，你也不用担心被孩子们围着了。”

想到这金博洋就有点头疼。一到夏天，偶尔在哈尔滨冰场里跟小孩子玩的时候，隔着墙跟那些笑容灿烂、一见到他就冲上来不断喊着“天天哥哥”、“博洋哥哥”的小孩子们打招呼可还行，但一下冰场就被一群孩子围着扑过来，抱大腿的抱大腿，要抱抱的要抱抱，要看四周连四周连四周的年年都有，要签名的请求还接连不断，有的时候，金博洋觉得真的要直面自己已经火起来了这一认知。

他问过一个年纪稍微大一点、总爱跟着他的小朋友为什么老跟着他，对方软软萌萌的一个还没分化的小男孩，细声细语地回答他，天天哥哥身上甜甜的，冰冰的，好闻。

嗯……大概每个男孩都曾经被拥有着神秘力量的可乐吸引过吧……金杨曾经是这么跟他解释的，然后吐槽道，有的人没摆脱神秘力量的诱惑，从此走上了肥宅之路，而有的人……说到这金杨那时还瞄了金博洋一眼。有的人一身肥宅快乐水的味道却怎么吃都不胖，过分了啊。

金博洋沉默了一阵，很做作地沉痛反思了一会，抬手给自己又加了一层除味剂保护膜。

关爱他人从他做起。

旁边的金杨看金博洋这一动作，一时觉得有些遗憾。毕竟夏天，配冰阔落、冰汽水、大西瓜、空调、冰淇淋、雪糕、WIFI……实在是一件人生乐事。偶尔闻闻金博洋身上的可乐味，还挺美滋滋的，想象一下味蕾感官，冲进鼻腔的刺激，打个隔后的酸爽——

金杨顿时停下了脑补，微调整了会表情管理，像是想到了什么不堪回首的事情，皱着眉摇摇头。转身想跟在低头玩着手机的网瘾少年天说些什么，目光“不小心”落到了上面不断转换的画面与最后静止的屏幕，借不错的视力看清了内容后，心情复杂的盯着后知后觉的金博洋。

他看清了上面是某个雪碧成精的Alpha，某人的同事，竞争对手，偶像，兼职暗恋对象。

金博洋发现金杨的目光后有些慌张地收起了手机，佯装无事地咳了声，脸上疑是红了一下，说句“我去训练了”，在金杨包含质疑、同情、欣慰的等复杂情绪的眼神下，抬腿逃之夭夭。

别装了，金杨看着逃似的金博洋的背影，面无表情。

就算你加了除味剂，但刚刚看手机的时候身上的可乐味绝对波动冒泡了！无数摆在眼前的事实让金杨认清了这个现象背后隐藏的信息素的扭曲与沦陷，带着刺激与酸爽，噼里啪啦与咕噜咕噜，像碰撞而生的花火燃着灵魂的相遇，只要某两人一接触就会出现难以解释的冒泡行为！随着经济发展全球化的持续进行，这一现象已经发展成只要一跟对方有关的信息一出现，就能形成信息素告知雷达让他们一众人等屏蔽了。

真不知道该不该感谢有这种操作……

金杨学着金博洋先前的姿势撑着下巴思考人生，被路过的韩聪拍了下来成了又一流传千古的表情包，大写的人生很有趣.jpg

有趣，确实有趣。两个带着相似信息素碳酸口味的Alpha，总是为所欲为肆无忌惮的彼此吸引互相靠近，想不有趣精彩都难。

金杨回想起过往种种，记忆里的刺激重播，突然有点想打嗝。


	2. Chapter 2

02.天干物燥，小心冒泡

老人说两个有缘人遇见了，是因为命中有条红线系着，是命中注定的。正所谓有人千里来相会，无缘对面手难牵呐。

金杨小时候深信不疑，现在是觉得技术这么发达了人都靠信息素求欢生子了，命中注定啥的实在很low。

但金博洋跟羽生结弦刷新了他的认知。

天理难容的AA居然有了容的可能性！这，难道不是命中注定天命如此吗！要知道这年头不是两A抢O就是两B抢O，实在要跌人眼球刷破三观的还有两O抢A三B抢A，总之大千世界无奇不有，只有想不到的被限制了想象力的单身狗。这么一解释金杨居然能够很快调整心态坦然自若接受这种设定，他捏了捏自己的脸确认自己没发烧生病。那就得归功于两位并没什么违和感且自然而然就能配一起的感觉？

这可不是金杨随口胡编乱造，也不是自行脑补十万字剧情而得出来的结论，而是多年用心感受，用爱体会，用刺激倾述，用打嗝避雷所不得不get出来的、已经不算秘密的、甚至被正主压着feel一下的结论。

你应该能想象吧？金杨拿出了小本本，跟边上感同身受的费尔南德兹开始一场友好深刻亲切激情地的会晤面谈。

你看看，自金博洋正式公布了自己的Alpha身份，同Alpha的、气场越来越强势可hold住全场的羽生结弦都做了啥？

先是在赛场上公然拉进人际交往安全距离多次向后辈亲切拥抱微笑鼓励，其次是采访完自己的部分后一言不发就开始盯着别人的表笑的一脸宠溺，然后还向世界宣布期待对方的五周跳，天吹的标签从此牢牢贴上下不去，甚至有一种见到对方就化强势A为撒娇O的趋势？

还有，还有……令人头秃感到害怕的细节糖太多了！神仙A的思维果然不是正常人能理解猜测的。羽生结弦先生，著名花滑选手，将带着他一干莫名其妙却真实存在的天吹标签，披着高傲自豪的一身孔雀羽毛，一往无前坚定不移地往金博洋先生的方向以七十迈的速度滑去。

明知道对方确实是天不怕地不怕、跟他同身份、外表虽然是个纯O却实在是个铁A核心的Alpha，也还是不管不顾为所欲为地跟他一起玩？？

虽然金博洋还是在赛场上冷静沉稳、丝毫不慌张不怕压力、一个勾手跳地球都能抖一抖、却是资深牛老粉、高举“从小就喜欢羽生”迷弟旗帜、藏着小号专门看牛、手机屏幕是大白鹅与小牛仔的背影图且经常换、相册指不定还有一二三四五六七八张合影、想着“天生一对”、铁A的内核还加着纯O少女心的设定。

这就是传闻中剑拔弩张、势不两立、相同气场、你看我不顺我看你也不爽、见面一不快乐开心就一言不合要打起来、天理难容的AA？？

很rio，真的很rio，我渐渐看不懂人世的操作。金杨颇有些心累。而作为Beta的费尔南德兹牢牢握住了自由恋爱灵魂抉择的旗杆，高嚎一声打了个嗝。

妈啊！雪碧味与可乐味混合一起的强势攻击！这种刺激又紧张，冒着泡的兴奋与激情，沸腾起来要从胃里压出气泡尽情释放的感觉！

“……他们在附近呢，快溜了溜了……”

感谢两位小天使释放的避狗粮雷达，万分感谢。爱护单身人士，请从你们开始。

“诶你们怎么往回走……咳咳咳！这一大股汽水味……”韩聪见到拉着金杨往他在这跑的费尔南德兹两人，刚问，闻到了那阵想打嗝的味道就捂着鼻子跟着他们火速逃离现场踩着筋斗鞋一个十万八千里从一片无形形成的区域滑了出去。

三个人跟逐渐四散的其他人不动声色地看着在冰场中间旁若无人一起玩着的羽生结弦跟金博洋，一股冰凉卷上心头，可惜不是夏天，这是拯救在炎热中反复翻滚摩擦生热的味道。

“我就纳闷了？同是Alpha，怎么他俩一见面就开始变得这么浓？这化学反应也太猛了吧？同是碳酸饮料咋这么刺激？”韩聪一脸懵的跟金杨说出了围绕他多年的疑惑与忧愁，下意识地摸了摸后颈，“这又不是加曼妥思之后爆炸了……贼猛……这就是两只Alpha的威力？”

“不知道你有没有听过一种化学反应，叫冒泡式陷入爱河。”金杨一本正经地跟韩聪解释。

“我倒是知道有一种冒泡是狗粮预警。”戈米沙慢幽幽滑到三个人旁边，多多少少听见了他们小小声的讨论内容。

势均力敌的信息素，相似的碳酸饮料口味，一见面的碰撞是激烈的气泡，膨胀，消失，然后不断重复重复，一呼百应，相携而来。

要命。费尔南德兹捂着鼻子忍住了新一轮的鼻腔刺激，想起了在平昌冬奥会上他跟羽生结弦、金博洋三个人等分时后世传颂男默女哭的经典画面，几乎落泪。

三个人的空间，两个人的拥抱，一个本该闻不出啥味的Beta ，在他低头系鞋带的瞬间，真实体会了一遍什么叫汹涌而来的感官上的刺激。像是突然被冲开的雪碧与可乐淹没，令人窒息，但他又不能在镜头前毫无形象地打嗝，只能强颜欢笑，做一个合格的观众。

该配合你们的表演我还得选择全程陪衬出演。伤心。

于是后来的朋友大概永远都不能忘记那两个来自强势Alpha的拥抱，与来自一个Alpha懵成Omega的表情，以及一位Bata的措手不及。


	3. Chapter 3

03.恋爱契合度试用测试 

 

羽生结弦有的时候会做一场梦。 

梦见他坐在椅子上，双手在面前不安犹豫着交叠，合拢，分开又缠绵似的不舍，他湿着头发，也许是淋过雨，或者沐浴过，水珠从脸颊边滑下滚落，感知不出冷热。闭眼在想些什么，他觉得此刻身边要有人，身边要有人陪着他一起，要有人听着他细数着漫长夜晚里那些描述寂寥的词，然后一个个拼凑到他的思绪中，与落寞灵魂里，形容或者不符或者精准，但还是就这么说着。 

空气里他的信息素开始波动，碳酸的气味冒着刺激兴奋的泡泡，期待有什么人靠近后一触即发。 

于是他幻想身边有位朋友，或者其他人。他在脑海里筛选着很多很多曾经出现在生命里的那些人，想摆到身边这个位置上，发现只有一个人才契合那个轮廓，合着天衣无缝。 

也许就是这个人，他想。这个人会有明亮的眼神，会有明朗的笑容，年纪最好相仿，语言可以磕磕绊绊地交流，听得懂几句简单的话就行，因为可以用肢体语言比划，这恰好是上天赐予人类彼此沟通的桥梁之一，配合着父母给予的声音，不会太过热情也不会太过疏远，刚刚好。 

他还会有跟自己相同的气场，不会惧怕不会惶恐，敢于面对压力与风言风语。最好势均力敌，那么就能用一支表演决定胜负，足够用上他所有拼搏的勇气与决心，要跟他说“看着我吧”然后尽全力用胜利与荣光让他的目光牢牢锁在自己身上，再不移开半步。 

最后希望这个人能有一颗小虎牙，笑起来很特别，跟他的表演一样独一无二，让人念念不忘。 

那就是那个人了，一切符合描述，对不对。他想。他觉得空气里像有快要爆发的气球，他压下去将它悄声放开。 

他本来想说什么，但那个人不在。 

本来想说的是，你符合我想象中的样子。我们拥有相似的灵魂，我感应的出来，真的存在过。 

而后—— 

他醒了。闭目养神后他居然回想起这个梦，不禁无可奈何。睁开眼睛，对面的师兄正开着一罐可乐，“呲——”的一声将他的思绪拉回，摆正，提醒羽生结弦现在是训练后的休息时间。 

平昌冬奥会之前的休息时间。 

身为Alpha的羽生结弦闻到了空气里飘来的一丝丝可乐味，淡而不消，甜而不腻，灵敏的嗅觉让他总是能抓住味道的不同。他能感受到那罐里气泡呼噜冒出的感觉，但所属于他的雪碧味没什么波动。 

呃，为什么一碰到可乐就要想到自己的信息素？羽生结弦有些迷糊地摸了摸后颈。直到目光落到费尔南德兹手机上的画面时，喃喃出声。 

“博洋……” 

答案？ 

费尔南德兹刚喝了一口可乐就差点喷出来，“咳咳，羽生，你要把我吓死了——” 

“在看博洋的有关新闻？”羽生结弦想凑上去，出于礼貌回直起身，“噢，我是说，我看到了他的名字。” 

费尔南德兹听罢担忧地看了一眼羽生结弦，又低头看着字体偏小的手机画面内容，困惑绕着脑袋。这Alpha的视力都好的出奇啊。 

虽然对方时不时念着博洋选手的名字这种操作已经见怪不怪了。 

羽生的雪碧应该没有冒泡吧……费尔南德兹摸着下巴观察在想着什么问题的羽生结弦，他想如果羽生结弦头顶有什么进度条的话，现在应该是冷却状态，没什么变化，出奇的冷静。 

啊，毕竟不是真人嘛，不是这世上所有的雪碧跟可乐相碰之后都会有灵魂的火花的，特别是那种疑是爱情的火花。 

回想起以前多种双方在场的场景，据多位同道中人共同探讨，那种感觉就像他们两的信息素一样无孔不入，令人打嗝，费尔南德兹不太想回忆了，有点撑。 

这个世界真神奇，这个剧本也很迷幻。他想。不过他很好奇，羽生到底怎么看待金博洋的呢？到底要是怎样的心情，才能在提到那个人的时候冒泡泡，抑制不住嘴角的上扬，空气都带着轻快与甜蜜。 

好好奇啊。于是费尔南德兹委婉地开始问羽生结弦，“羽生，你觉得博洋选手怎么样？” 

突然想起过往某些采访某人过于明目张胆、显而易见的态度与夸奖期待，费尔南德兹赶紧换了个问法阻止羽生结弦准备长篇大论突破五分钟的限制的冲动，“等等！我说的是，你对他有什么特别的、不怎么官方的看法吗？——对我说的就是，别再夸他的跳跃啦！全世界都知道你有多喜欢了！” 

 

好吧好吧。羽生结弦笑着无奈地摊手，“啊嗯，真的很明显吗？” 

“你指哪个？太多了！除了这个还有别的吧？好吧，就像是那种要告诉大家你很喜欢他的感觉，很明显——你感觉不出来吗！” 

老实说，他亲眼见过两位Alpha动不动就看不顺眼开始打一架互相厮杀的场景，Alpha天生的征服欲与不服输的气势让他们像两块同性相斥的磁铁一样，碰见就隔着隐形的城墙，一步也不能靠近，一眼就觉得再无可能。 

但若是羽生结弦与金博洋呢？ 

“嗯……首先，他很强大，也很努力，很多成绩都已经足以证明了，对吧？”羽生结弦闭上眼就开始吹，“看上去胜负欲并不怎么强，但每一步都在往冠军的路上奔跑呢。” 

“他是一个Alpha，心里肯定是想征服这场比赛的，这是一种荣耀吧。没有哪位选手不想得到。虽然他看上去，一点都不像Alpha呢。”羽生结弦提到这个笑了笑，费尔南德兹也忍不住笑出声。毕竟当他们知道金博洋是位Alpha而非外界猜测多年的Omega时，还缓了好一阵子。 

“但那都无关紧要。”羽生结弦继续道，“我们都站在了同一个赛场上，同样的比赛选手身份，同样的认真，同样的成功过。” 

但我能感觉到，我们骨子里曾有相似的孤独，相似的落寞，曾有相似的喜悦，和相似的欢喜。 

我们都是曾独自一人在一片冰地里，独奏灵魂形影单只的乐章。 

眼睛可能看不到，耳朵可能听不出，庆贺声会被万人齐呼给淹没，掌声会被话筒快门所掩盖，冰场上只留下滑出清晰的痕迹，或重合，或交叉，或平行，最终交集是台上的对视与台下的拥抱。 

所以每一句话其实都是另外的心意。哪怕语言形式不一，最后表达的都是同一个意思、同一个词语。 

“非要说的话……嗯，虽然我跟博洋说过，我喜欢你的跳跃。”羽生结弦笑着说。他想起了几年前他转身跟金博洋说完这句话比完赛后无良前辈私下跟他来的玩笑。 

无良那时说，羽生，我发现你的雪碧味在冒着泡泡噢。这还是我第一次发现这么有趣的事情。 

一闻都是甜滋滋的味道，让人觉得可爱的，甜蜜的，微微带着点刺激，像触电，像心动。 

什么时候？羽生结弦问。 

在你—— 

在你遇见博洋的时候。 

“非要说的话，我确实是喜欢他的。”羽生结弦越说越笑的开心。 

很明显了呀，一想念就冒泡泡，一见面就心动加速，喜欢他的表演跳跃连同灵魂，就算是Alpha也义无反顾。 

 

 

显而易见，明目张胆。一个Alpha的攻略模式就是如此随心所欲吗！要拉过羽生结弦讨论一些事情的费尔南德兹在看到对方因刚刚跟金博洋玩的开心，眼笑弯成一道月亮时如此想到。 

玩够了的两位碳酸饮料（…）彼此分开了会，金杨拉过哼着小曲的金博洋，神色复杂。他觉得金博洋的信息素欢快地跟加了曼妥思似的，爆炸呼啦，咕噜噜冒着气泡，心飞扬透心凉。 

 

他脚下一个慢速滑过，闻到了冰场上冰阔落与冰雪碧的混合气息，噼里啪啦冒着刺激的泡泡。 

抬头看着在不远处跟羽生结弦聊着什么的费尔南德兹，语言不同但对上视线后都领悟到了其中意味。 

 

两人静止了一秒，确认过眼神，露出心照不宣的苦笑，同时在心里呐喊。 

够了，别在散发这种甜蜜的气息了！！ 请不要做出那种在大庭广众之下让人毫无形象打嗝的行为！！红牌警告！！

想象一下吧朋友们，某孔雀A先生就是想征服某蜘蛛A先生，才会各种说因为他我被激发了斗志啊看着我吧巴拉巴拉叽里呱啦让人误会又觉得并没什么不对的话……虽然很可惜对方并不是跟他外表那样软萌可爱的O，但是，没关系——

性别不是问题，问题是天生就有征服欲的Alpha绝不服输，该喜欢的人就得勇于去追求，说喜欢就绝不扭扭捏捏，该上的时候就得上场。

那么费尔南德兹觉得羽生结弦就要去做一件惊天地泣鬼神的事了，毕竟金博洋跟他信息素惊人的爆棚，铺满在彩排结束后的冰场上，到处都有着恋爱的味道。结合他俩好不容易在一起玩这么久的前提，以及很早之前对方在他面前的告白话语，以及羽生结弦选手即将要出动的转身轨迹——

没想到博洋选手抢先一步往羽生结弦这边过来了！

费尔南德兹：？？？

来自同为Alpha的不服？性感A总，互相撩人？？

好刺激——

金杨没眼看地捂着脸。几十秒钟前，他不该说了句鼓励金博洋去告白的话。

他忘记了再O的A也还是A，再软萌的A也还是A，再可爱的金天天也是那个——

在冰场上努力争取一切，一步一步往最高处跑去的金博洋。

花滑如此，对待喜欢的人也应是。


	4. Chapter 4

04.一相拥便是甜滋滋

 

话说金博洋分化后，这队里的反应皆是，万万想不到啊，居然是个Alpha，还带着股冰阔落的味，这下队里可就快五级风景区了，大家想法倒是出奇的一致。

 

金博洋就纳闷了，咋都这反应？我看上去很不A吗？哪里不A了？

 

很不A，很O。队里的人一同摇摇头，一同点点头，这么回复道。

 

金博洋气的环着手臂蹲在角落里，信息素像冒泡泡，咕噜咕噜的，散发出一股甜甜的味道。

 

好嘛，这么软的小孩，信息素都这么甜，一到夏天都是可爱的味道，一笑小虎牙就迷人的神魂颠倒，不O吗？

 

但老铁的心还真的是铁A啊。隋文静这么下结论。别看一路下来金博洋总是一副“滑出好节目就行”、“我很佛”、“没想这么多”的样子，但一旦站在冰场上，没有哪一名运动员不想得到万世可传的名与荣誉加身，没有哪一名运动员不抱着决胜的信念一往无前。更何况金博洋看上去佛里佛气的，心却是块明镜，凡事都整的明明白白的，每一步该怎么走，自己仍是一清二楚，心里有数。

 

别人说“加油”，他便应道加油，肯定会加油；别人嘱咐他什么，他便一一记下件件去做，半点不含糊。待人是温暖如阳的风，不细究便无处不在，一仔细想想竟处处都像是闪着光一般，引着人疼引着人喜欢，不怪乎被宠着长大，赐予他无忧无虑才是最好。

 

人宠着金博洋，上苍也宠着他。于是给了他一个天赋异禀，一个惊艳世人从天而降的开幕，让他如同璀璨之星落进史册里，这名字会是永恒与不朽，风沙都难以磨灭。

 

但也不是所有人、所有人都看得见这样的事实。世上的人这么多，想法千奇百怪，每个人都有自在且畅所欲言的灵魂。滑了这么多年，金博洋听到过很多奇奇怪怪的话，一笑置之后还是扛得住的。

 

毕竟是个Alpha，该抗得抗，该走得走，该做什么便做什么，该喜欢的就得……

 

喜欢到底。

 

金博洋回过神来不知不觉地滑到了金杨身边。脑里还有些迷糊，有些过往回忆一下如潮水涌来，配着他闻到的自己的信息素，像是一个个气泡，不断浮上，起了又炸开，全都是甜的气息。金杨晓得了，这不是显而易见嘛。

 

遇到那个人，就会冒泡泡。咕噜噜的，香甜，掺了蜜糖，还带着夏天里的清爽，呼啦啦的滑过，冰上是一闻就是欢喜的味道。

 

金杨神色再次复杂地盯着不知在想什么的金博洋，轻捏了捏小孩的脸逗了会，“想什么呢？”

 

“没啥。”金博洋也学着金杨上手捏捏对方的脸颊，两个人彼此做了个鬼脸，“江哥，你咋这么幼稚？”

 

被幼稚撒娇鬼说幼稚，呵。金杨笑了笑，“你就不幼稚？跟羽生米沙他们玩的时候怎么不想想自己已经是个‘成熟大人’了？”说吧抬手又揉了揉金博洋还柔顺着的头发，惹得金博洋拍掉了对方做乱的手，脸上确是笑着的。

 

金杨看着笑的灿烂的傻小孩，想起什么似的叹气道：“玩的开心就好。”

 

言下之意却是，能这么玩的时光不多了。

 

不知道有没有想到这一层的金博洋抿嘴不说话了。他抬脚往下面的冰划着线，情绪渐渐稳了下来，信息素也不再膨胀，金杨身上淡淡的芒果味还萦绕在鼻腔，先前停留在他脑海印象里的属于那个人的气味却迟迟不肯尽数散去。

 

那个人的，雪碧味。跟他的是同款碳酸信息素，那个人也是个Alpha，有跟他同款的耳机，有跟他同款的爱好，也有着跟他同样的目标。

 

金。好像大家都喜欢这个，金博洋是，羽生结弦也是。但对方拿到了，他没拿到。金博洋有些失落地低下头去。

 

他其实也想跟那个人说“看着我吧”，然后用努力滑出的两套最好的节目告诉对方，我确实是值得你看着我的。你的目光你的鼓励将得到我同等的回应。

 

所以——你也会是同款的喜欢吗？

 

“我说你想看羽生就看呗，干嘛这么遮遮掩掩的，刚刚玩的不是好好的？”金杨跟眼神闪烁开启胡思乱想模式的金博洋道，“这可不像你啊？A总说看就看，别慌。”

 

“我没……我就，我就在想，我还没好好跟羽生说过庆贺呢，怎么开口？”金博洋抬起头，认真问道。

 

“嗯？”金杨诧异，“想怎么说就怎么说，用心说过的话总是没错的？”

 

“什么都是这样？”金博洋又问。

 

“当然啦，就算你去交流、请教甚至告白都这样子啊。”金杨想起刚刚闻到的那股冒泡打嗝甜甜的味道，有种想怂恿某人的冲动，但他还是压下去了，毕竟怎么能说去告白就去告白，我们就是开开玩笑，虽然两个人明面上是现在流行说的AA兄弟情，但我们都看得出那就是——

 

“你咋还不去跟羽生说点什么？”金杨忍不住开了个玩笑，看着还不动的金博洋笑道。

 

“说什么？”

 

“比如我从小就喜欢你——的表演，比如我一直都在关注你——的新闻，比如我相册里都是你——跟我的合影什么的？”金杨没心没肺地继续逗金博洋，这些话平时在队里也经常说着开开玩笑添点趣味，一堆A毫不避讳，也不扭捏，说喜欢就喜欢——谁年轻的时候没个偶像没个喜欢的人？说就说了，咱还能同台竞技了，怎么了？不服就憋着吧。

 

铁A金博洋揉着脸活出了软萌的O样，听金杨开着那些玩笑，若有所思。一直以来他本来也以为自己只是把对方放在一个前辈，偶像的地位，追逐的目标，曾经他是这么想的，曾经他还能说出“羽生太帅了我了个去”之类的话，现在不行了。

 

现在是大家都知道他俩是再开玩笑没什么可能的两只A，大家都知道两个人再怎么说喜欢对方其实也是就此为止，不会再往前一步。

 

——是吗？

 

“我们可都是Alpha，你们，不介意？”金博洋小心试探着说道。

 

“你们也知道两个人是Alpha？”金杨笑出声，“有本事把你两的信息素收一收好吗老铁？一见面就冒泡刺激，换做别的AA是要打起来的好吗？你两这是一见面就陷入爱河啊？”

 

金博洋忍不住笑，但耳尖却泛红，心跳在听见某个字眼时加快了跳动频率。

 

“虽然大家都说，AA兄弟情，OO姐妹花，AO才是不分家。”金杨语重心长地开始说道，“不过也没关系，你两就是个例外。”

 

你来我往比比赛，谁还不是个要强的性格咋的，互相吸引也正常，为了同一个目标而去，彼此激励进步，这还算是同道中人了。

 

不过有的人吸引着吸引着，便成了例外，便成了佳话。双人滑是如此，冰舞是如此。

 

就是不知道你，会是哪种？

 

“多跟别人聊聊天也是好事，多学习学习？趁机说点什么，然后发现对方原来也是差不多的看法？”金杨说着说着就猜了猜羽生结弦的反应，尝试着推测对方反应的可能性，毕竟对方的信息素反应也很剧烈啊。一度让周围的人摸不清头脑。

 

除了性别的先天筛选，信息素也会选择身边的人。有的信息素天生不容，一见面就让人难受，有的信息素平平淡淡，一看就知是过路人，而有的信息素命中注定似的，一相碰，就能碰撞出灵魂的火花。

 

金杨说到这觉得自己是危险发言，忙跟在一边安静听他说的金博洋解释，“我就这么说说，随口的，你呢就随意跟羽生说，不说也行，反正就是那个样子，这年头了什么都不是问题，问题就是不能坦诚相待说个明白，你懂吧？要是错过了就不太好了……你……”

 

还没听完的金博洋反复揣摩着金杨刚刚说的那些话，似乎下定了决心，握紧拳，试着收敛了信息素，抬头看着金杨说，很认真，也很坚定。

 

“好，我去了。”

 

没反应过来的金杨：？？？

 

“不是……天天你……”金杨刚开口，想拉金博洋的衣袖没拉住，就见小孩像一尾鱼一样向一脸错愕的羽生结弦滑过去。

 

随后，空气里的雪碧与可乐味似乎没这么浓了。那两个人一对望便相视而笑，像练习多次，刚好都是契合的频道。

 

金博洋想起他跟羽生结弦的一次亲密拥抱。

 

那时候这两只Alpha还没来得及收的住满身的碳酸饮料味，一相拥血液加速心跳加快，雪碧与可乐就碰的晃荡激烈，冒出无数个气泡，刺激从肺冲进鼻腔，甜滋滋的味道装进脑袋与记忆里，两个人松开彼此之后不约而同地抬起双手捂着鼻子闪开，等那一阵刺激过去以后，露出的眼睛四望后相对，盛满了星辉似的，眨眨眼一笑全都倒了出来。

 

全是美好纯粹的模样。

 

从那个时候他们就知道彼此不一样了。从那个时候就是独一无二与你接触的方式。

 

那便是一想你就冒泡泡，一见你就小欢喜，一相拥就全是来不及掩饰的心意。

 

那时跟金杨说起这事时，金杨还笑着说，我以为你俩是对对方没感觉才躲开的呢。

 

然而并不是。因为一眼过于热情了，因为反应过于热烈了，因为一相拥就过于喜欢了。

 

金博洋一到羽生结弦面前开始紧张起来，支支吾吾了半天，最后竟然用了个国际握手礼跟羽生结弦表示庆贺与祝福。羽生结弦看着耳朵红透了的金博洋，心里冒出些怎么压都压不下去的愉悦，笑着上前抱住了对方，空气里的甜味开始暴涨四散，被控制的恰到好处，温柔缠绵似的慢慢地从鼻腔之处，跃上心间。

 

嘿，亲爱的，有没有人告诉你，Alpha不是光说说而已。而是会用实际行动证明——

 

你是重要的，你是特殊的，你是独一无二的。

 

你将是我的。我珍视的，我喜欢的。

 

是时候该说些什么了吧。

两个人同时想到。

 

是时候该说了。


	5. Chapter 5

05.相似灵魂便该天生一对

 

“天天怎么说走就走了？”

 

“羽生怎么说抱就抱了？”

 

“他俩怎么一起冒泡了？”

 

“妈啊我要打嗝了……这味太冲了！赶紧走赶紧走！”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝。”

 

金杨捂着鼻子跟一群人站在边上围观那边那对边滑边聊着什么的Alpha，抹了把被刺激带起的眼泪，跟着在一旁也捂着鼻子的韩聪戈米沙费尔南德兹对视了几秒，不约而同地齐齐摇头。

 

“要命噢，这刺激。”韩聪悄声跟金杨道，“你到底跟天天说了啥啊？”

 

“没说啥吧？就让他跟羽生聊聊天？”金杨回想无果，纳闷道，“我都没反应过来他就直接滑过去了。”

 

“难不成去告白吗……”韩聪喃喃自语。

 

“你这是危险发言了啊！”金杨小声警告。

 

“这架势，这气场，难道不像？”韩聪瞥了一眼在调整表情的金杨，“难不成像我们那的Alpha一样跑过去打一架？这可能吗？做梦也得考虑合理性。”

 

“噗，我觉得他俩跟私奔似的，滑的那叫一个开心呐。”

 

“好奇他俩说啥，难不成说，朋友，下一次赛场上见，决一胜负，看着我吧。”

 

“我咋觉得这确实像是羽生会说的话……”

 

“行了，破案了，估计没差。”韩聪说着说着被自己的脑洞逗笑，“这两人聊的跟处对象似的。”

 

金杨一边听一边看着一同说说笑笑的羽生结弦跟金博洋，从最开始的拥抱分开后两人就保持着不远不近的距离，加上时不时互相偷瞄转头笑过的小动作，甚至可以想象平时两个人就这么相处的模样。轻嗅一闻，都是甜滋滋、蜜糖般的味道，夹着脑海里成形的噼里啪啦冒出的气泡，刺激，热烈，合成一种感觉，从脑海里炸开，散成名为浪漫的花火。

 

曾经多年多次亲身体会感受到的，没错的感觉，金杨已经不自觉在脑海里回忆各种往事与细节，在一个个细思恐极的剧情结束回放重播后，他不由得叹气，后又无奈笑开。重新看着那两个人，在想，他们一定能明白彼此之间的那种感觉吧。

 

像是原地等待许久，此刻便绚烂成花。

 

这么多年来短暂相逢，回首一望皆是你我的默契。

 

两个人的心意与靠近，藏不住看得出。等到恰好的时机那便怎么也瞒不住，怎么也会暴露。

 

到这时世界也会看到，再无人不知无人不晓。

 

韩聪吸吸鼻子，再度感受到想打嗝的欲望，皱过鼻子缓冲了会继续跟有些发愣的金杨笑着唠嗑，半开玩笑半认真地道。

 

“表面我们都说这是AA兄弟情……一开始大家都这么说……”

 

“但看久了就知道这其实是……”

 

“天生一对？”

 

费尔南德兹练习中文的语调难得不再怪异，闹着玩教他说这句话的戈米沙无辜地看着闻声转头的韩聪与金杨，眨眨眼耸肩笑道。

 

“怎么了？这词不应景吗？”

 

 

深呼吸，六练与跳跃前的心情都没现在这么紧张过；平复心跳，比完一整套短节目、自由滑后，心都没现在跳的如此快速过。金博洋简单回应完羽生结弦上一个关于“天气怎么样”的问题后抬手摸了摸鼻子，借机咳嗽几声来掩饰自己胡思乱想心不在焉想转移注意力的状态。他觉得肺里的那些泡泡还在膨胀，起伏，飘浮，最后像一把火一样烧过来，从他的心口处烧到眼眶里，燃遍所有的惶恐与不安。

 

旁边的人是羽生，不应该怕的。

 

怕的是无疾而终，怕的是不得如愿，但连开始还没开始，话都没有说出口，怎么敢退缩一步，怎么敢辜负这么些年来为靠近而做的努力，为凝视而记住的鼓励。

 

总是要有这么一刻，敢于诉说所有，敢于追到一切。

 

是现在吗？

 

“博洋，今天开心吗？”羽生结弦突然说了这么一句，让不知不觉的金博洋回过神来，小孩有些茫然地转头。

 

“呃？很开心啊。”金博洋点点头，想了想，问，“为什么这么问？”

 

“我也很开心。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地说，没回答为什么问，但他说，“因为能跟博洋一块玩，一块滑，一起开心。”

 

金博洋被羽生结弦这么直接的话噎着说不出话来了，他直直地看着正冲他笑的温和地羽生结弦，不自觉地注视了几秒，才反应过来盯着别人似乎不太好，忙偏过头，却觉得自己好像脸有点烫，“是、是吗，我也很开心。”

 

“因为你。”这句话金博洋说的很小声，不敢让羽生结弦听见。但又期望他能听见。

 

他期望羽生结弦能听懂他的话。

 

不单单指现在。以后，未来，最好是“总是如此”，没有例外。

 

虽然不太可能。两个人还用比划着高级一点的词汇的方法共同理解，用混杂的语言了解彼此的生活、环境、世界，最后用眼神交流态度，情绪，感觉，或者别的什么。

 

或者别的什么。

 

金博洋鼓起勇气抬眸看着羽生结弦。

 

“羽生……羽生。”他喊了两次那个人的名字，一次比一次轻，像是不敢高声语，恐惊天上人。这个人曾经是遥不可及，曾经在咫尺之处天涯之地，但如今，他可以站在这里跟他面对面肩并肩，目标与前方可以重合并成一条线，用相似的步伐走一条同样的路。

 

虽然这一次差一点点，但还有下一次、下下一次、下下下次，直到结束终止直到落幕退役，总有一天能借你一道光，去往我想去的地方。

 

羽生结弦微笑着问：“博洋要说些什么？”

 

他将“博洋”二字念的极温柔，满腔都是显而易见明目张胆的欢喜与轻快。羽生结弦歪着头看着还在酝酿着说什么的金博洋，转身滑的远了些，转头跟金博洋道：“Hey，博洋，看着我吧。”

 

羽生结弦原地转了几圈，姿态优雅如天鹅，随后伸展开来闭眼随意舞着，只跟着孤独灵魂里的肆意，用冰刃放声片刻，滑过一条又一条一圈又一圈的痕迹，填写着乐章上的流畅音符，奏起柔肠百转，步似清扬。

 

无声无名的一次开幕，旋转，落幕。不是星降之夜，也不是希望与馈赠，也不是晴明，也不是其他。就是为你而行的歌，就只是简简单单的一次随心所欲的滑行。

 

“临时起意随便滑了下。希望博洋不要介意。”羽生结弦最后停下，扬唇笑道，“有的时候会希望只跳一曲给你看。”

 

这样你就能一直看着我了。

 

“……只，给我看？”金博洋懵在原地，好似听不懂这话似的，半天也不知该说些什么。

 

羽生结弦停下来就看着金博洋，也不说话，就只是站着。他明明有很多话想说，但觉得说的再多也不过是想要眼前这个人看着他。

 

想看着那个人从他的身后一步步滑过来，从青年到成年，从世锦到现在，然后努力滑到他身边，跟他眼神交流跟他灵魂碰触，用相似的信心与信念互相激励努力，最后看着他滑到更遥远、更灿烂的未来。

 

而我祈祷我期望，未来的你仍然会有我，允许我一直看着你。

 

 

金博洋抿着唇思量许久，看过那些胡七八糟交叉重合平行的冰上线，终是抬头，认认真真地看着羽生结弦，眼神里有那么一瞬，闪过光与星辰。

 

“我，我一直都在看着面前的路。”

 

“嗯？什么？”羽生结弦不解，有些不明白金博洋说的寓意为何，“前面有什么？”

 

金博洋轻声道：“你。前面是你。”

 

曾领着我往前走的是你，曾放在前面追逐的人是你，曾跌跌撞撞奔过去的前面有你，曾迈着小碎步第一个要握手拥抱的人是你，让我一直往前看一直奔跑的人是你。

 

而现在也是，你在我前方，我还是会看你。

 

“所以千万别担心我不看你，除了专心致志想着比赛和其他事情，剩下的，我都会看着你。”金博洋犹豫了一阵，还是将这话说出口，眼神仍然是亮着的。

 

羽生结弦听完欲张口，最后收回了话语。他懂了。

 

原来我们确是相似的人，做不到低头做不到退缩做不到妥协，只能相互吸引，彼此追逐，半点都不会倾斜。

 

所幸如此，该到确认的一步。

 

“啊，可我有的时候还是忍不住只关注你一个人。”笑眯眯的青年佯装苦恼地抬手点点脑袋，摆出个无奈的笑容滑到金博洋面前，“所以猜得出来我想表达什么意思吗？”

 

“呃？”金博洋看着羽生结弦的眼睛，想像以往那样从眼神里看出什么，在看出笑意绵绵的双瞳里似乎装着与他同样的心情后，他睁大眼睛。

 

“你的意思是……”

 

“我喜欢你。”羽生结弦柔声道，“博洋选手，你看出来了吗？”

 

金博洋听清楚羽生结弦的话后脑海里像炸开了一朵万朵烟花，砰砰砰的作心跳声，脸红的不行。被遗忘到角落的信息素猛的高涨，雪碧与可乐的混合气味立马四散飘去周围，本细

心收敛的信息素此时越来越浓郁，几乎要形成喷泉般哗啦啦地流过冒出的噼里啪啦的气泡，刺激着神经与鼻腔，炸开后盛满甜蜜与糖，所过之处皆是幸福与柔软，吸引与着迷。

 

“我们都是Alpha……”金博洋难得还保持一份清醒，缓过神来小心地跟羽生结弦确认。

“那又有什么关系。羽生结弦喜欢的就是金博洋呀。”羽生结弦叉着手回道，“不管他是Alpha，还是Beta，Omega，喜欢就是喜欢，想要就是想要，这件事除了我知道，全世界都要知道了。你要记得了！”

 

远处突然爆发出几声高呼，那些围观人员个个“哇——”地捂着鼻子四处散去，闹哄哄地说着些“天呐这信息素是爆炸了吗”“我怎么闻到了爱情的味道”“我的上帝太要命了这太甜啦”“甜到打嗝”的话语，金博洋听到以后闻声回看过去，被朋友们的吐槽跟话语逗笑，羽生结弦同看了一眼彼此的好友，也笑的开心。笑完后羽生结弦轻抹去金博洋眼角边溢出来的生理盐水，握着对方的手，调整情绪后微笑地看着眼里只有他的金博洋，问道。

 

“刚刚博洋说了什么吗？我没听清楚。”

 

“我说的是——”金博洋深吸一口气，再次重复一遍被其他人打断而没让羽生结弦听清地话，“我也喜欢你，一直，一直。”

 

都是Alpha有什么关系呢？我喜欢的就只是你呀。想要的都会去拿到，你也会是。

 

“和你一样。”金博洋补充道。

 

我们将拥着彼此相似孤独、相似有趣的灵魂，然后契合这不够完美必有缺口的齿轮，一点点一步步地从过去走到现在，从现在走到未来。

 

羽生结弦满意地闭着眼笑开。睁开眼睛后，他轻摇摇头，“不，我要说的不只这个。”

 

金博洋眨眨眼，他觉得羽生结弦此刻的眼里藏了太多星星了，好看到移不开眼，“什么？”

 

将人抱在怀里，相拥的此刻是温暖的春风，是灿烂的秋叶，是每次重逢期待下一次的冰雪冬日，更是夏天里的冰凉与蜜糖。羽生结弦甚至开始幻想未来的每一场赛事里两个人的身影，前途无量，未来可待，金牌与喜欢的人，都要。

 

他附在金博洋耳边笑道。

 

“我说，我们在一起吧。”

 

你我这般相似灵魂，便是天生一对吧。

——正文完——


	6. 番外

论坛体：《论肥宅快乐水的相配兼容性》

 

论坛/娱乐八卦专区

 

1L 楼主

RT 这是一篇正经的讨论帖。看标题，你们想到了什么[doge]虽然我刚入坑，但第一次遇到这么刺激的搭配，真的不来探讨一下他们的相配兼容性吗？虽然两个人都是Alpha，但那都不是事儿啊，毕竟现在崇尚自由恋爱看上眼就行了呗！我想啊这两人相处模式可能就是一想起对方就能冒泡，一见面就刺激打嗝的那种？哈哈哈好可爱……哎不过看他两以往的交集，真觉得很rio……两个Alpha不打架不当情敌都算好的了，看他俩怎么就这么可爱呢qwqq简直是让我冒粉红泡泡了1555111

 

2L

看我发现了什么奇妙的讨论帖……楼主说的是雪碧柚子与可乐天天？肥宅快乐水配一起可还行……配一起反正肥的是我们：）两个人都是吃不胖的体质，SO Sad

 

3L

楼上扎心……本女孩哭了（说着拿起一块肥宅快乐鸡  
应该就是指雪碧成精的柚子跟可乐甜甜的天天吧XD两个人的信息素哈哈哈哈真的醉人，还好是一家公司的（这是什么奇怪的点

 

4L

楼主想知道什么？AA兄弟情背后的真相？指路隔壁那个精品帖【是什么蒙蔽了我的双眼】，那里记录了从柚子公开自己Alpha和天天公开自己Alpha的一系列侦察报道采访分析和理智讨论，看了也……并没什么卵用= =他俩都很A，相配可能性挺小，所以此帖要凉了吧，下一个

5L

？？？楼上是不是漏看了什么内容啊？还是没戴眼镜看？这么明显都觉得不可能？这年头肥宅快乐水怎么就不能谈恋爱了？AA天理难容就得容！

6L

回复4L：我这不是不敢想象嘛……你说要是天天是个Omega，我第一个给他俩出九块钱出结婚证！就从“我从小就喜欢羽生”跟他留的合照、柚子那惊天地泣鬼神的天吹人设，怎么看怎么rio，更别说最近流传的师兄弟平时训练的小视频，这分分钟是要逼疯CP粉啊……这是糖都塞你嘴里了还问你甜不甜15555111可惜，可惜……

 

7L

楼上可惜什么呀，不是Omega也可以彼此吸引啊！你看看柚子跟孔雀一样跑天天面前那架势，天天在偶像面前气势一点都不弱的样子，两个人明明都在相互吸引啦！想想还挺带感的……www“能让你注视的人只会是我”“不输对方的实力”“正因如此我会更全力以赴”什么的真的很好磕啊！qwqq而且真的超——酷，碰撞的火花散落在冰场上，你和金牌都会是最终目标，呀，越说越在zqsg的边缘试探，不得了我的天……

 

8L

天天：我真的很A噢一点都不O噢，真的不O！

 

碰撞的火花怕是会让人打嗝2333333我之前在古老的帖子看到一张动图，两位碳酸大哥采访完抱了一下，完了后两个人就捂着鼻子一起躲开了，超级好玩！我猜是刚有点激动信息素爆了刺激一上来想打嗝[捂脸]两个人对视太可爱了，角度是对着天天的，笑的超级软啊！！好吧虽然天天是A但是真的很O诶！特别是在柚子面前软的跟块大白兔奶糖一样……甜甜的白白软软……咳，不知道看不到的另一面柚子是什么表情，不会笑的又跟包子上的褶一样吧[笑哭]

 

9L

噢噢噢噢楼上的那张图我也见过！！！超级好玩，但就是太糊了……emmmmmm噢天天真的很可爱诶！！！而且可乐味也超级甜！！本母亲在省运会要签名的时候闻到了！！！确认过眼神是可以冒泡的人！！！想拐！！啊可惜我是个果茶味的Alpha……这么说柚子赢在了信息素上？我比其他人先一大步抱紧天天的理由是我可以跟博洋一起冒泡？[捂脸]

 

10L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么鬼你们是要笑死我哈哈哈哈哈哈爱情从确认眼神你是可以冒泡的人开始？？[笑哭][笑哭][笑哭]

 

11L

23333333333不是，这两信息素真的很魔性啊23333我当时得知一个雪碧一个可乐的时候，我兄弟正在把它两混在一起做曼妥思实验，一个爆炸糊他脸上了红火火恍恍惚惚，后来，他再也没再喝过肥宅快乐水，然后成功脱离肥宅变成了男神（

 

12L

楼上这？？？这是要逼我放弃人生的快乐源泉！！！

 

13L

肯定是骗人的！！夏天怎么可以缺少冰阔落冰汽水！

14L

各位听我一句，喝点柚天真的胖不了，还能美容养颜励志人生，信我，真的！[doge]（一本正经的胡说八道

15L

没错没错！（来自柚天女孩的疯狂点头

16L

没有柚天喝我要热死啦（咩（来自高温城市的嚎叫

 

17L

虽然我们都很认真在讨论楼主的相配问题，但是，俗话说，AA兄弟情，OO姐妹花，AO才能不分家，本人入坑多个月，发现柚子跟天天还……还……还挺兄弟情的？[捂脸]  
反正我是没见到有几对AA成真的……

 

18L

扔几个图给你们看[笑哭]

【正直的合影.JPG】【正直的拥抱.GIF】【正直的采访.GIF】【正到不能再正的两人互吹采访合图.GIF】

感受一下……？？

 

19L

emmmmmmm楼上的朋友，我还有一张新图……

【远处有点糊的两人握手.JPG】

是平昌冬奥会彩排结束后金杨发的一些后续图，也不知道到底发生了什么没聚好焦，搞得有点糊，就是有点迷，两个人不知道在聊些什么，这手握的跟电视剧里的义结金兰一样……[捂脸]配字兄弟情真的没有违和感233333

 

20L

哇楼上这张我没见过啊……是不是后面删掉了？柚子跟天天握手姿势也太搞笑了吧233333

 

21L

我也没见过，好稀奇，感觉发现了什么不得了的事情……（顺便即使糊我也觉得他俩的肤色有差距（

 

22L

那么，猜猜此刻柚子在说些啥呢？

柚子：天天加油？天天你真的很可爱？（我在说什么

23L

 

我觉得是——柚子：博洋，我相信你五周跳可以的！

 

24L

柚子：博洋，只要胆子大，五周不用怕

 

25L

柚子：让我们手牵手来四周

26L

天天：不了不了我胆子小怕疼我真滴怕

 

27L

柚子：今日就此成为兄弟吧！

 

28L

天天：不太好吧

 

29L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的妈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

30L

柚子（深情握手）：博洋——

天天（面无表情）：兄弟我们能别这么腻歪吗

 

31L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大兄弟我们可都是刺激的肥宅快乐水啊哈哈哈哈哈有啥事就直接冒泡呗2333333

 

32L

 

众人：你们考虑过我们的感受吗？都是魔鬼吗！！我们会打嗝到窒息的！

33L

众人：你们清醒一点！嗝嗝嗝嗝嗝嗝！

34L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝

35L

靠不知为什么我居然想真的打嗝……

36L

抱紧我的冰阔落瑟瑟发抖……嗝

 

37L

别这样魔鬼们……让我好好看完天天以前的比赛好吗……[捂脸]我不想看着天天就想到他的可乐味然后就打嗝……

38L

楼上我们相拥哭泣！自从知道柚子是雪碧味，我……我看他那套薄荷绿都不对劲了……[笑哭]我怀疑这个是雪碧成精的成品……(maye好出戏

 

39L

哈哈哈哈哈哈那可真的很出戏啊哈哈哈此刻我的脑子里都是雪碧可乐味……

 

40L

悲伤到说不出话来

 

41L

应该没有曼妥思味的朋友吧……（话说曼妥思味是什么味啊本Beta完全理解不了

42L

噗……要真的有肯定会爆炸……

43L

柚子：发出拒绝的声音，不需要第三个

 

44L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好好就您两好吧哈哈哈哈

 

45L

了解了解，兄弟情是得两个人的[doge]

46L

了解了解，这就是兄弟情的第一法则

47L

了解了解，我们表面就说这是AA兄弟情，其实是——

 

48L

爱——爱不爱都是AA[doge]

 

48L

是真的兄弟情了，难不成你以为是爱情[doge]

 

49L

说真的要是那张握手的图其实是在告白……

50L

emmmmmmm那真的很魔鬼了……这是在掐着CP粉的脖子喂着糖啊

51L

是谁掐着我喉咙！！我该叹息感叹命运的残酷！！

 

52L

发出的不该是叹息！！而是——嗝

53L

 

2333333333333333333333333求放过我笑哭了[跪了]

54L

 

打嗝限制了本女孩的想象力，满脑子都是气泡的感觉，一想到他俩就是粉红色的泡泡，没救了，我去吸点鸭鸭方方磨磨清清脑子

 

55L

楼上后半句有毒……

 

56L 楼主

楼主回来啦！哇这么多回复……等我看一看

 

23333333等下朋友们，我快被你们逗死了，能不能一本正经的好好讨论雪碧可乐的相配性了！[笑哭]不是讨论兄弟情啊！是爱情！爱情的可能性！！楼主我又找了一些细节，发现不得了啊……对了对了我还找了4L朋友推荐的那个帖子，我还看了柚子对天天公布性别的态度，我发现他……没态度？？这是什么反应？？

57L

啊什么没态度……？？对天天没啥态度？？

 

58L

啥？？不可楞！！怎么可能没反应！

 

59L

柚子：本天吹，长期关注博洋选手，是绝对不可能没有反应的！

60L

当初BO叔跟柚子讲天天进tcc的消息时他也没啥反应……好迷啊@_@

61L

这个很OOC耶……不过我大胆猜测，柚子可能知道些什么才没什么太大反应……还有就是可能在演戏吧23333“想演出不在乎的感觉这样BO就不会太关注就不会太管着我们因为很省心啊”这样子吧哈哈哈哈哈随便想想别当真[doge]

 

62L

哇我居然觉得没什么毛病……还，莫名合上……emmmmmm不过我觉得BO肯定是：得了吧我都看的出来你跟Chinese boy多好了,不关注是不可能的

 

63L

233333哈哈哈我甚至开始怀疑BO记住天天的名字就是因为柚子天天在他耳边唠叨blblblbl  
BO：啊那个Chinese boy——   
柚子：是博洋，博——洋——很好记的——  
BO：好咯，博洋

63L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我觉得柚子快让全世界都知道他喜欢博洋了……[捂脸]最新的小视频一晃而过的两个人……一个Alpha到底因为什么才会一直粘着另一个Alpha啊？？撒娇精！受不了受不了，你说这是兄弟我是不信的不服气的不满意的

 

64L

难不成是因为天天的信息素真的太好闻了？大家都是碳酸饮料哪里不一样了？？

 

65L

准确的来说两者还是不一样的，虽然大家都相似，但是还是不一样的

 

66L

打住楼上的朋友，不要讨论这么学术的问题，我只想安静磕磕CP喝喝冰阔落准备度过新黑洞期

67L

那我就rio一rio？柚子当初之所以对天天公布性别的事没什么反应，一是因为——他没反应过来，因为全世界都以为天天是Omega，一下子说他是Alpha让人难以置信不敢相信，嘛，天天确实很可爱很O啊qwqq甜成一块糖，软软的萌萌的呜呜呜呜……二是因为，无论天天是Alpha、Beta还是Omega，柚子都认定他就是金博洋，所以没什么太大表示——没关系无论哪个你都是你

 

68L

啊啊啊啊楼上……所以是爱你深处灵魂非爱世俗偏见？qwqqqq结合了各个细节跟糖……特地跟你说的“like your jump”,特地给你的两个拥抱，特地提及你的采访，特意为你藏的小心思，特意做的一点小伪装，特地给你记住的手势……都是因为你啊。

 

69L

所以无论哪个你，我都喜欢你？爆哭了……妈啊……

 

70L

 

妈呀……真的是……这么想的话，这还是什么兄弟情啊……

71L

这TM是爱情啊！！！

 

72L

爱情！！qaq

 

73L

爱情啊！！！TUT！！！！

 

74L

爱情155555511111！！！

75L

盖章了朋友们，我们该见证这一对AA兄弟到爱情的路！！！不说了我去众筹九块钱

 

76L

请捎上我啊啊啊！

 

77L

等等等下qwqqq天天还没答应呢……！

 

78L

还没扒天天呢哈哈哈哈哈铁A的心绝不认输！！

 

79L

天总：我心铁A着呢，尽管来吧

 

80L

噢好啊，请问博洋选手，当年你说“羽生太帅了我了个去”的时候到底在想什么呢[doge]

81L

请问博洋选手，面对多年追逐崇拜的偶像是怎么做到波澜不惊地说出“我从小就喜欢羽生”的呢？[doge]

82L

请问博洋选手，每次跟羽生同场为什么都第一个上去握手拥抱呢[doge]

83L

请问博洋选手，跟偶像有这么多相似爱好又有同款耳机，有什么感想吗[doge]

84L

请问博洋选手，江哥说的你手机里有一二三四五六七八张跟羽生的珍藏合照时是真的吗[doge]

85L

请问博洋选手，作为多年牛粉，有没有刷羽生相关新闻话题推送的习惯，天生一对是这么了解的吗[doge]

86L

请问博洋选手，成为师兄弟开心吗？[doge]

87L

请问博洋选手，你实现了自己想实现的目标吗

88L

请问博洋选手，你的目标有羽生结弦吗？

 

89L

请问，你喜欢他吗？

 

90L

哇……你们……看着看着想哭qwqq

 

91L

 

有一种虐心的感觉呜呜呜呜……

 

92L

不知道该说什么好……就有种，说不出的滋味。

 

93L

可能是因为他们之间太甜了吧[捂脸]等到真的说上这些话其实是挺……还挺煽情的？

 

94L

啊跟你在一起就会变得甜蜜啦，那些说正经起来有些惆怅的话就都，没有什么关系的呀qwqqq

 

95L

没事没事……就算他们真的不是一对，那也甜过啦QAQ

96L

什么我不同意！什么叫真的不是一对，他们就是该天生一对！！！哇呜呜呜qwqq这么明目张胆显而易见的喜欢，怎么能轻易错过！

 

97L

哎呀哎呀，别哭别难受，这不是还是师兄弟嘛，好歹还真的是兄弟情，也是极好滴……

 

98L

不说了我去看咨询台今天的新闻了，哎，雪碧可乐还是很好喝的……

99L

qwqq嗯肥宅快乐水就是要开心快乐……楼主抱歉啦，我也先撤了

 

100L

各位再见我去喝点七喜芬达清醒一点

 

101L

今天也是rio之后细思恐极的一天[笑哭]

102L

这已经是日常了hhhhhh……

 

103L

不过说真的他们真的没什么意思嘛？qwqqq我，看到有人说他们说不一定早就在一起了，好像有瓜吃

 

104L

什么？我能看到的比较亲近的最近的图也就是那个小视频里一晃而过笑着过去的了……

 

105L

就我念念不忘平昌冬奥的彩排握手义结金兰图？[捂脸]别忘了还有近距离贴唇盖帽子啊……qaq那可是大杀器，看得我好几天都兴奋的不得了，小心脏艾玛

106L

噢哈哈哈当时看的我也是“糟了，是心动的感觉”哈哈哈

107L

不，是“糟了，是冒泡的感觉”233333

 

108L

 

对啊哈哈哈哈哈向你表达心意的方式是冒泡呀！毕竟我们是肥宅快乐水233333刺激刺激

109L

那是不是……碰见喜欢的人就真的能冒泡？[捂脸]

110L

我有个Omega朋友说有些人的信息素相碰是有反应的，有反应就是算对对方有感觉，一定是的，她跟她的Alpha就是这么认识并相爱的

111L

AO这样……那，AA也是？

112L

巧了……我有对AA朋友就是……信息素天生的相容……不像其他的AA天生就相克到要打一架才缓过来

113L

………那个我………突然想到了……

114L

自己信息素可以控制的吧？那自己就不容易感受到信息素的刺激？就只能是跟对方亲密相处才会有被对方刺激的反应？

115L

……而且这个反应还是……

116L

是！！是喜欢的讯号啊……qwqqq

 

117L

麻叶……回顾很早的那张动图……两个人捂着鼻子笑着躲开……[哭]

118L

爱情从古老的糖开始……这是什么神奇的CP？？？

119L

不对啊那时候他俩还是比较友好的会晤（？）拥抱吧没想这么多……但我觉得，这叫做“连我都还没认清出心意，这世界却为我看清”？[泪]

120L

那时候的我还不知道，原来这就是喜欢的感觉。

只知道跟着你一起笑，就是甜甜的味道，空气里都是咕噜咕噜冒着的泡泡。

如果你是如此，不要迟疑犹豫，确认过心跳，那就在一起吧。

 

是我脑补的这样吗！！！是吗！！！嗷嗷嗷嗷啊啊啊啊啊！！qaqaqqq

 

121L

哇楼上好甜啊！！呜呜呜呜！！怎么想都觉得甜到爆炸啊！

 

122L

两个人是糖精吗……好甜……而且现在是一起努力奋斗的励志剧情啊23333一起实现彼此的愿望什么的，可都是一同见证的呀……

123L

两个人是甜甜的雪碧跟可乐[笑]喝多容易上瘾，需要持续治疗qwqq

 

124L

啊噫呜呜呜呜太可爱了wwwww喜欢都这么甜！！这是什么小情侣的情节啊……我真的zqsg怀疑他们已经在一起了！

125L

如果真的私下在一起了……那……就真的太好了555555（不敢妄想 两个人好好就行，都要开心地滑下去啊！

126L

哎谁知道呢，世界上多的是我们不知道的事情啊。除了想象，也只能祝福祝愿呢，好好实现愿望吧！

127L

祝福他们啦！只要两个人幸福真的找到另外那个人就好啦w

 

128L

不过他们好像也暂时没这方面的想法吧？没怎么提及感情问题呢……哎。都在备战新的赛季，专心事业的Alpha？

129L

没事啦，迟早会有那一天的，我们等吧w成家立业也不急嘛2333333333

 

130L 楼主

抱抱楼上的朋友们，是的，我看了最新的采访，他们都没什么表示呢，估计还在等到之后才公开什么吧哈哈哈不管是不是猜的，反正猜中了皆大欢喜XD猜不中也未来可期。

 

哎，看了这么多层楼，心情很复杂了。虽然我是个入坑不久的柚天女孩，但也在努力补着两个人的比赛跟采访什么的，感觉到两位真的是很优秀的运动员，彼此也在相互激励着前进，相处也很甜，他们其实也是很相似的人吧，否则怎么会总是把目光放在对方身上呢，不由自主地，会看着对方，是很甜的味道啊。

就算是AA，或许未来不甚明晰，就算可能相克，却还是试着努力向对方靠近，去贴近对方的心意，这难道不是很美好的感情吗？

所以我才说，我相信这是喜欢的感觉，这是能相配的感觉，这是能在一起的感觉。

有的时候一个眼神啊——就能明白你所想了。我从他们之间看出来啦。

你们呢？

 

——END——


End file.
